Scooby Doo and the Dance Competition
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A simple stop for some gas in a small town leads to another mystery for the gang. A series of accidents have been happening to competitors in the town's local dance competition. It's up to Mystery Inc. to solve the case of the Chiyl Phantom.
1. The Chiyl Phantom

**Scooby Doo and The Dance Competition**

**Chapter 1**

**The Chiyl Phantom**

Music blared out of a large ball room. Ruckersville was known for its annual yearly dance competitions, and this year would mark the 10 year anniversary of it. All dance partners would practice for months before the competition was announced, so when the ball room hall became open for competitive practice, many came. The sound of a remixed version of a sock hop was playing, a twist between classic and the original pop played lightly. There where fifteen couples signed up this year, and still some others had yet to decide to join. The competition to beat this year danced away near the stage area. A younger couple, happily laughing at the seriousness on some of their competitions faces.

"All right everyone, as this is the first practice of the Annual Ruckersville Dance Competition, I feel we need to repeat the winnings for our new crowd!" came the mayor, standing on the stage, his jolly round frame motioning for everyone to stop for a moment, "I think we should have last years winner announce them, Silvya?"

A petite women with a sharp face and fair hair, walked to the podium, a slight limp lingered with her. "For you new comers, I'm Silvya Bellows, the winner for the passed six dance competitions. Our prizes are as follows. Third place receives a $200 prize, Second Place receives a $500 prize. As for first place, you will receive a trophy, a $1,000 prize, and a permanent spot on the Hall's Dance Wall." Cheers followed the speech.

"The rules are as follows, and will be posted at City Hall until a Week from Thursday, as its Saturday, I hope you all will practice. The first rule, the participants must stay on the dance floor as long as they can, they are disqualified if they stop dancing. No bumping or pushing other dancers, and lastly Have fun!" the mayor finished, "Now how about some music!"

The dancers continued their practice, all eager to win first place. None noticed a shadow in the rafters above the hall, the music drowned out the loud pinging as marbles rolled on the floor. Until one of the dancers fell from her partners arm with a crack. The other dancers slowed enough to stop from meeting a spill, the music stopped. A loud cackle sounded from above, they looked up from where it came from.

"Fools! If you dare enter this Competition, you will meet your end! Let this be a Warning! Do not Cross the Chiyl Phantom!" with a loud crack, the phantom in red disappeared.

"Kendra, are you okay?" asked the women's dance partner.

"No... I... I think my leg's.. UHG!" she tried to move it, but the pain was too great

------

The Mystery Machine cruised over the dark country roads, windshield whippers going as a sprinkle of ran came down. Fred watched road carefully, listening to the snores of Shaggy and Scooby. Scooby lay in back with Velma and Daphne, also asleep. Fred glanced in the mirror, as he saw Scooby move, his large frame was using Velma's stomach as a pillow. Fred looked at the seat next to him, Shaggy held a pillow to the window, snoring away, Fred rolled his eyes as the road map lay carelessly on the floor.

"Some directional you are.." chuckled Fred as he reached for the map, not sure where they might be, he gave up as a deer ran across, he slammed on the brakes.

In an instant, everything in the van shifted. Shaggy slid forward and into the dash, a loud bang in the back of the seat, was Scooby flying from his cozy spot. Soon followed by lighter thumps as the girls slid forward. Fred cringed as a series of groans met his ears. The first to speak was an angry Daphne.

"This is exactly why we don't let Shaggy drive...." she looked over the seat, and her eyes went wide.

"Like, hey man, I wasn't even driving. I was.. was.." Shaggy drifted off back to sleep as he had gathered his pillow again.

"Fred, why did you hit the brakes?" asked Velma with a groggy yawn, as she picked up her glasses, "Great..."

"Relma's rasses are roke..." said Scooby, pointing to the shattered frames in Velma's hand.

"Gee, sorry Velma. There was a deer." said Fred, an honest look of apology on his face.

"It's okay, I'm sure I got a spare," said Velma, grabbing her bag.

"Where are we?" asked Daphne, looking at the empty road and rain as she grabbed her purse.

"According to the map, somewhere.. in the middle of no where," sighed Fred, tossing the map back on the seat.

"Daph, do you have a pair..." Velma was cut off.

"No, we used the last pair a few weeks ago," said Daphne, looking in her purse.

"Great... Maybe now's a good time to get contacts." said Velma, she shook their sleeping members shoulder, "Shaggy? Shaggy!"

"Huh... What?" asked Shaggy, half asleep.

"Do you know where there's a spare for my glasses?" asked Velma.

"In my duffel bag," he gave a care-free wave to the back as he began to snore again.

"I'll get them," said Daphne, walking to the back and looking for the green bags.

"Ruckerille..." said Scooby, pointing to the map.

"Hey, a town, its not that far. We need gas anyways," said Fred as he started up the car.

"Here you go Velma," said Daphne, handing her a pair of glasses.

"Great, thanks. Thanks Shag... nevermind, he's drooling," said Velma, about to shake him awake.

"Looks like there's two more left in Shaggy's bag," said Daphne, pulling the curtain to get dressed.

"Maybe Ruckersville will have an eye doctor," said Velma, cheerfully as she grabbed her bag and went to change behind the curtain.

"Man I hate it when they change when the van's moving," sighed Fred, "One wrong brake and its a black eye."

"Ha, I remember that," laughed a groggy Shaggy, "Junior year."

"Go back to bed," sighed Fred.

"No way man, where there's a town, like there's bound to be food!" laughed Shaggy.

"Reah!" said Scooby licking his lips as he jumped in front with Shaggy and Fred.

Velma and Daphne soon rejoined the guys up front as they traveled along the dark roads. It wasn't long before they pulled into a small town, with no traffic. The only lights where the street posts, a gas station, and all night diner. Fred pulled into the gas station, and used his card as he filled up the Mystery Machine, and allowed them all some time to stretch.

"Hey, we'll meet you at the diner," said Shaggy, pointing at the light up the road.

"I'll go with," said Velma, grabbing her bag.

"Really?" asked Daphne, expecting her to stay there.

"I'm kind of hungry, and not to mention...." she spoke low so only Fred and Daphne could hear, "Everytime their alone they tend to find trouble."

"Good point... see you three there," said Fred with a smile, "You going with Daphne?"

"No, I'll wait for you," smiled Daphne, leaning against the van as they waited for it to fill.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma walked down the deserted road towards the other side of the town happily. Being cooped up in a van for that long, made them eager to feel their legs again. Shaggy looked at the closed shops, Scooby used his walk as a tree visit. Velma spotted an eye doctor, and looked at the hours as they passed. She hoped they had a few there, but at the small space it held, she doubted highly they had her prescription available.

"Oh, thanks for the glasses," said Velma, remembering now that Shaggy was awake.

"No problem, Velma. I always keep a spare... after all, like, a good few times they've gotten broke because of me," chuckled Shaggy.

"Or re," laughed Scooby.

"Good point," laughed Velma, "Just between you and me, I think Fred and Daphne need some alone time."

"Ah, I got it," smiled Shaggy with a wink.

"I ron't ret rit," said Scooby, looking at the chuckling two.

Daphne and Fred arrived at the diner the same time Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby did. They walked in together, only a few people sat around. A few truckers and a handful of people who looked local. They sat at a table, and a kid gave them some menus. They ordered their drinks, which the waitress delivered shortly.

"Where you all from?" asked the women.

"Ohio, we're on a kind of road trip," smiled Fred.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" asked the waitress.

"Probably not," said Daphne.

"You sure?" asked the women, they shook their heads, "Okay, so what will it be?"

As the gang finished eating, save for Shaggy and Scooby, Daphne began to look around at a post board near their table. Velma had gone to talk to one of the bi-speckled waitress' about the eye doctor, and Fred was paying the bill.

"Oh, wow!" said Daphne, looking at a brightly colored flier.

"What is it?" asked Velma, walking towards her friend.

"A Dance Competition," Daphne was reading it.

"That sounds pretty groovy," said Shaggy as he took a bite of his potatoes.

"It would be, if it wasn't for that Phantom," came a voice from up at the counter.

"Phantom?" asked Fred, looking at where the voice came from.

They followed Fred's gaze as the person turned around to look at them. A girl with dark hair and a cast on her leg looked at them. At the word Phantom, Shaggy and Scooby groaned and began to glare at their plates. As if daring themselves to eat. Velma, Daphne, and Fred looked giddy at the prospect of a mystery.

"Yeah, the dance competitors are being sabotaged unless they drop out. Some stupid red phantom's been causing accidents this passed week. My leg, Bobbi Jean's arm, Melvin Dobbs and a whole handful of competitors already dropped out. I'm Kendra Max," she smiled.

"Jinkies? Any reason why?" asked Velma, sitting next to her.

"The Chiyl, as it calls itself, simply doesn't want the competition to be held," said Kendra, "Might get its wish too, if everyones to chicken to compete."

"Hey, maybe we could help?" asked Fred.

"Mysteries is kind of our thing." smiled Daphne.

"I thought so, your Mystery Inc.?" asked Kendra.

"How'd you know?" asked Shaggy, from the table.

"You guys we're on the cover of a magazine I read last month," she smiled.

"I hated that picture, it made my hair look greasy," sighed Daphne in disgust at its memory.

"The mayor and the rest of the town, sure would appreciate it," smiled Kendra.

"Well gang..." said Fred.

"Looks like another mystery," mumbled Shaggy, as Scooby began to cry.

**TBC**


	2. Daphne's Plan

**Chapter 3**

**Daphne Has A Plan**

The group had stayed the night in an inn down the road from the diner. They woke up early, having things to do. Velma and Daphne had headed down the streets to get some shopping done, though Velma had only wanted to go and get some glasses, she had now been dragged into it. Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred had decided to check out some of the competitors.. well actually Fred had decided, Shaggy and Scooby had been forced to go.

"Come on guys, its not going to be scary," sighed Fred as he shoved them into the large ball room.

"Can I help you?" asked a round man walking over to them.

"Yeah, I'm Fred Jones, this is Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo. We talked to Kendra Max..."

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness before," the man smiled, "I'm Mayor Hugo Wells, Kendra phoned me this morning... but I dare say, she said there was five of you?"

"The girls are meeting us here shortly," said Fred, watching Shaggy and Scooby look around, "Can you tell us about this Shill ghost?"

"Phantom, my dear boy. Well, we've never had a problem before this year, but I dare say with all this phantom business, the competition most likely won't take place." said the Mayor, he shook his head.

"When did it start, like, showing up?" asked Shaggy, finding nothing interesting and walking back over by Fred and the Mayor.

"Well a week ago we had our first official practice for participants, and the phantom just popped out of no where, up on the raters. Spilled marbles on the floor, causing Kendra to brake her leg. Then most recently, two more accidents. A young lady was pushed down the stair well, and an older man had a statue in the hall fall on him. This Chiyl Phantom has caused so many problems, there's only seven remaining competitors I've considered canceling the whole thing all together."

"Can we have the names of the competitors by any chance?" asked Fred, looking at the rafters.

"Certainly, if it will help with this phantom problem." said the mayor, waving a hand to a women by the stage for her to come over to them, "May I ask why?"

"We'll want to ask the participants about this as well, just to rule out any suspects. I seriously doubt there is actually a phantom." said Fred.

"Yes, Hugo?" the women from the stage had come over, fixing her glasses.

"These young men are part of the investigators who are looking into our little red issue." said the Mayor, "They require a list of all our applicants."

"Sure thing, I'll go make a copy." said the women, walking off.

"That was Margie Benson, she's a judge for the competition. Will you be needing their names as well?" asked the Mayor.

"Yes, please." said Fred, the mayor gave a smile and headed towards where Margie had gone.

A look around the ball room showed nothing out of place, the rafters where a brilliant design. At first glance, they looked bight, but you could see their thickness, wide enough for someone to crawl on and stand at the highest point. Enough shadow in the lit room, just to blend with gold and red ceiling. Scooby sniffed the floor, finding a marble along the wall. Shaggy picked it up and looked at it, gold cats eye, classic.

"May I help you?" asked a sharp looking women with fair hair, walking over to him.

"Uh, nah. We're just looking into this Shill phantom business." said Shaggy, putting the marble in his pocket.

"Oh, your one of those kids I've been hearing about?" asked the women, "I'm Silvya Billows, and you are?"

"Shaggy Rogers," he gave a nod of recognition, as Scooby continued sniffing.

With in a few short moments, and Daphne holding tons of bags, the girls arrived. Velma didn't look too thrilled with the two bags she held, one must have been Daphne's. Daphne seemed very getty about something. Fred and Shaggy walked over to the girls as they got the remaining lists of names. Scooby came over a short time later, as Fred filled the girls in on the information they had.

"There's been no purchases of costumes at the shop, we checked." said Velma.

"Well, let's go see what we can find on these people." said Fred, and the gang headed out the door, "Then we'll come back and do some more searching."

Suspects where a bust, all checked out. The last dancer was a new couple to the competition. Pattie Leon and her fiancee Bryan Hurtz, who had decided to meet them at the center. So far the interview was very generic and they where checking out. Velma was looking up all of the poeple on the lists, and Daphne was looking at Fred waiting for anything to change in his expression.

"Well thanks for your time," smiled Fred, shaking their hands.

"No problem," said Bryan.

"Anything to keep the dance competition going," smiled Pattie, "I'm hoping to win this year."

"Well gang, now that we have that wrapped up.... we should split up and look around." said Fred, about to speak.

"Good idea, Fred. You and I will check that side of the rafters, and Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby will check the other," said Daphne, with a smile.

"Okay," shrugged Fred.

---

"So, anything yet Velma?" asked Shaggy as she looked at the names.

"No, not yet. I havn't really found out much about them. Though Silvya is a good suspect. Turns out the only reason she can't enter is because she dislocated a part in her ankle a few months ago." said Velma closing her laptop and putting it in her bag.

"So... like, nothing?" asked Shaggy.

"No..." Velma sighed as they opened the small door that led to rafters, Daphne and Fred had taken the other side, "Jinkies..."

The inside had C-H-I-Y-L written all over it. Velma's eyes widened at this, but before she could say something, Scooby yelped. They turned around to see a phantom in red at the door. They slammed the door after throwing something at them. The small green ball rolled at their feet, smoke starting to pour out.

"We have to get to the rafters," coughed Velma, grabbing something and running up the narrow stairs as smoke filled the room.

---

Daphne and Fred looked at the rafters and closed the door. They hadn't found anything in the room. They headed out of the room, but there stood the phantom, in a deep red. It ran passed them, pushing them out of the way. Fred and Daphne ran after them, back up the stairs. The phantom wretched open the locked door, it was then that Daphne and Fred heard it, their friends cries for help. The phantom moved out of the door way and quickly down the rafters. Fred could see the figures of Shaggy, holding Velma's hand, Scooby holding Shaggy's waist, and Velma dangling off of the rafter. She'd slipped.

"Help!" yelled Shaggy, his grip slipping, with little to nothing to hold on to, the beam was small and unsteady.

"Hang on!" yelled Fred, he and Daphne ran as fast as they could down the stairs.

----

"Raggy!" Scooby pointed to the phantom headed towards them.

Shaggy looked from Velma to the phantom, trying to figure out what to do. Velma was slipping, he cursed himself for being in such a hurry it had knocked her off balance. Shaggy looked for Fred and Daphne, they where way off. Shaggy looked at the phantom, his jaw dropped. They phantom had cut one of the metal cords that held up the chandelier and swung just as his hand gave.

"Velma!" she fell, right as the phantom caught her, swinging her to the second floor, dumping her, and running off.

---

Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, and Daphne arrived at Velma's side at the same time. Velma looked confused, but stood up and pointed where the phantom went. Fred was about to go, but she grabbed his arm and shook her head, she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"There's two phantoms.." said Velma.

"What?" asked the others.

"Why would they put us in danger, only to save me," said Velma looking at the others.

"Just trying to scare us," said Daphne.

"No, Shaggy did you notice the red color was different?" asked Velma.

"I was like, way too busy trying to keep you from, like falling to your death to really notice man," said Shaggy, eyes still wide, Scooby nuzzled Velma's hand.

"I'm fine. Come on guys, I have a new angle to go at. We need to talk to the competitors that dropped out."

A form appeared on the rafters again, the first phantom. He looked at them, well maybe, after all he had no face. It's finger pointed at them accusingly. Smoke billowing out around it.

"Mystery Inc! Heed my warning! Stay out of this or you will meet your end!" Shaggy went to run, but Fred grabbed him and Scooby.

---

They had just finished interviewing nearly all the ones who dropped out. Last was Marvin, the man who'd had a statue fall on him. He was a tall lanky man, he seemed charming even. He told them about his activities and what had happened that night. Velma smiled to herself as she closed her laptop, a smile that showed she knew what was going on.

"I think this case is pretty much wrapped up." said Velma.

"Oh and I have the perfect trap!" said Daphne.

"What?" asked Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"No." said Velma.

"Oh hush, here's the plan. We're going undercover. I already filled out the paperwork." smiled Daphne.

"As what?" asked Shaggy, tilting his head

"Dancers, well minus Scooby." she gave him an apologetic look he shrugged.

"Wait, what now?" asked Shaggy.

"Fred and I and you and Velma. We're all the bait this time. All we have to do is have on of us be the finalists." said Daphne, "Then the phantom will show...."

"And try to kill us... great. No thanks!" said Shaggy, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I'm with Shaggy. I don't need my feet crushed." said Velma.

"What's that supposed to like, mean?" asked Shaggy, opening his eyes.

"No offense Shag, but your not the best dancer..." smiled Velma with a shrug.

"Hey. I may not be the best at upbeat music, but I can ball room dance." said Shaggy.

"It's not important how well you dance, you just have to keep dancing." said Daphne.

"I think it's a good plan," said Fred.

"That's because Daphne's not forcing you to be her living doll," grumbled Velma.

"I can dance, right Scoob?" asked Shaggy, still not off the previous subject.

"Reah," said Scooby, who then made a ball room dancing motion on the floor next to the lunch table.

"Whatever you say Shaggy," said Velma, "Fine, your a good dancer. But I won't do it. There is absolutely no way.

---

Velma stood glaring in the mirror in the bathroom of the dance hall. Daphne stood in glee as she fixed Velma's dress. It was a bright orange with pink floral, and she now had a great hatred for this dress as Daphne fixed the black lace at the bottom. For one, it was too short for her liking, and second it was floral. Daphne's at least was simple, dark purple with see through light purple sleeves. She crossed her arms, as Daphne attempted a make over of some sort.

"No. You can play barbie all you want, but I will not let you... what is that?" asked Velma, as Daphne held a circular container.

"Blush..."

"No!"

---

"Why am I doing this?" asked Shaggy, eyes wide as Fred put his coat on behind him.

"You wanted to prove you could dance." shrugged Fred, fixing the collar of his dark blue dress shirt.

"Fine... why am I wearing... this...." Shaggy indicated at his shirt, pale blue with black stripes, not his color choice.

"You let Daphne go shopping for you," shrugged Fred, "Are you wearing your green shirt under it?"

"Yes." said Shaggy, making sure it showed.

"Daphne will kill you... besides... that's not a good color arangement...."

"Don't care, like man, if I'm dancing. I'm dancing my way. Right Scoob.... Scoob?" asked Shaggy looking around, "Scooby-Doo?"

Scooby walked around the dance floor, looking at the rafters. It was his job to signal if he saw anything suspicious when the competition was going on. He had decided to start early... by investigating the refreshment table. Just as Scooby was about to attack the little sausages on a stick, the mayor stood to give announcement to begin the competition. Scooby sat in the back and looked at the stage. He looked in the group of dancers. Fred and Daphne looked confident, but Scooby didn't know what was wrong with Shaggy and Velma. Velma was holding the bottom of her skirt and looking at the ground... and was... was she wearing the stuff Daphne wore on her face? Shaggy kept messing with his shirt, it was an unnatural shade on him. Scooby shook his head, he'd never understand why humans even bother wearing clothes.

The dancing commenced, Scooby grimaced as in the first ten minutes of the competition, Velma was nearly hopping. Shaggy apologizing franticly as they continued dancing. Fred and Daphne where doing very well. One by one the herd thinned. As it did, Scooby became more alert, searching for something in the rafters or the second floor balconies. Keeping an eye on Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne. Soon only three couples remained. Shaggy and Velma. Daphne and Fred, a man and women they'd interviewed a few days ago. The man bumped into Daphne, making her and Fred fall to the ground. Scooby growled, but he had to remain watchful, only two remained. If the phantoms where going to strike, it would be now.

"Okay Shaggy, your better at this kind of dance." sighed Velma, after Shaggy kept asking her about how he was doing.

"Where's Daph and Fred?" asked Shaggy, grabbing Velma's hand and waist.

"We don't have to be this close.... you might step on my feet again.." said Velma, looking on the floor for Daphne and Fred as her and Shaggy danced in very fast circles.

"It's part of the move... wow. like, I can't believe we out lasted them..." said Shaggy, spinning Velma out.

"We should have been paying attention," said Velma, the music was so loud they didn't hear Scooby bark "I noticed some people leave, and I think the other couple knocked Fred and Daphne out."

Shaggy spun Velma back towards him into a dip, they started to chuckle after he announced proudly that he hadn't broken her toes. Their chuckling and dancing stopped as they heard a chorus of deep breath intakes. They followed everyone gaze up in the rafters, they didn't really need too as the phantoms shadow was directly over them. Scooby skidded across the dance floor, a metal saucer used for more speed. Knocking over the other dancers and soaring up the stairs and jumping off. Scooby had raced to the second floor, but the phantom was across yet.

"I waned you! Now you will pay!" the phantom tossed its smoke bomb and the whole room was filled.

Shouts and yells came from the smog. The pinging sound of marbles or beads echoed. Fred's voice was yelling for no one to move. As the smoke cleared, beads littered the floor. Shaggy looked up on the second floor. Scooby held a rope in his mouth, and in a net, in mid swing was the phantoms. Both on opposite sides. The rope that Fred had rigged earlier for a trap was successful, and no one had been injured, but marbles littered the floor.

"Great scott... theirs two of them," said the mayor.

"Yeah, but only one of the phantoms knew that." said Velma, as Scooby dropped the rope and rejoined them.

"It's Silvya right?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah," said Daphne, "She was angry because she couldn't compete, and she was never in the area when the phantoms showed."

"Wrong. She's not here now because one of the phantoms tied her up. It's a bit confusing." said Velma.

"Marvin is the second phantom." said Fred, pulling the mask off the darker red one.

"He knew that Pattie was the first phantom," said Velma.

"But, why?" asked the mayor.

"Jeepers. So Pattie was trying to set up Silvya and get rid of us right?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, you see I thought the phantom was the Shill phantom. In reality it was Chiyl, C-H-I-Y-L. Which means to dance, or run around. Or to mislead, false. The run around, revenge." said Velma.

"So in other words, it was like, the Phantom of Revenge." said Shaggy.

"Revenge for what?" asked Daphne.

"On Silvya. Silvya won the passe six dances, and second place was Patrina Leon." said Velma.

"Rother?" asked Scooby.

"No, not her mother. Patrina or Patty had some plastic surgery. Got herself a new partner, and planned on getting revenge, not winning." said Velma.

"Then Marvin here, like, wanted revenge on Pattie, who dumped him as partner, and went with Bryan... right?" asked Shaggy.

"Exactly. Pattie staged the whole thing to hurt as many people as possible. Just to make it look like Silvya did it because she was angry about her ankle. Marvin found out because he was following her. He also knew she had the costume in her closet. He was hoping to stop her, and use black mail to win her back." said Velma.

"And if you meddling armature dancers and dumb dog had minded your own business, I would have gotten away with it!" yelled Pattie as the police put cuffs on her.

"Well, considering Marvin didn't do anything," said the mayor with a shrug, "I don't see why he needs to be arrested."

"He doesn't. He didn't do anything wrong." said Fred.

"Well, that was confusing.." said Shaggy.

"Reah, really." said Scooby, sitting next to him.

"Thank you youngsters very much," said the Mayor.

"Any time." said Fred, "Well gang, that's another mystery solved."

"Good, I'm glad. Now can I get out of this dress," grumbled Velma.

"Well actually. Because the other couple stopped dancing before you. You two are the winners." smiled Margie.

"So, like what now?" asked Shaggy.

---

Velma grimaced as Shaggy stepped on her toes for the sixth time as they danced in front of everyone. She was going to need ice very soon, he kept apologizing. Leave it to fate that the winning dance song, was a song that wasn't Shaggy's forte. Scooby tapped Shaggy's shoulder.

"Ray I?" asked Scooby, Shaggy nodded and the two danced off.

"Oh brother," Velma sighed, hands on her hips, "Every time."

"Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" yelled Scooby, as the crowd laughed.

**THE END.....**


End file.
